1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to clamp apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved utility clamp apparatus wherein the same utilizes a plurality of spaced engagement arms to secure elongate rods therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utility clamp apparatus to secure elongate rods to maintain the same in an orderly fashion have been provided in the prior art. Heretofore however such organizations have frequently been of varying effectiveness or of unnecessarily cumbersome organization to effect this purpose.
Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,141 to BLOOM utilizing plurality of opposed sliding engagement members mounted within opposing grooves directed and oriented in a generally V-shaped relationship relative to one another to engage a rod therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,350 to GROTTOLA et al wherein a elongate rod is positioned within a groove wherein a rolling cylinder mounted within a recess is directed downwardly by means of gravity to clamp an elongate rod between an opposing wall of the groove and the cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,393 to SWANSON sets forth a clamp assembly utilizing a spring bias L-shaped clamp lever cooperative with a confronting plate to clamp a rod therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,619 to BOWENS sets forth a clamp holder utilizing a serrated disk slidedly mounted within a groove diagonally oriented relative to a cooperating plate to clamp a rod therebetween.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved utility clamp apparatus as set forth by the instant invention where it addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.